The invention relates to a slab formwork system comprising a plurality of formwork elements which have beams at their lower side which can be coupled to heads of vertical supports, the cross-section of the beams being made in C shape at least regionally with two limbs extending away from a base section, with one of the limbs being designed as a support surface for placement on a head of a vertical support.
A slab formwork system of this type is known from document EP 0 130 425 A1. This system consists of formwork panels on whose lower sides C-shaped beams are arranged which can be hooked with a head of a vertical support on a substantially vertical alignment, whereupon the formwork panels can be pivoted into a horizontal position while maintaining the hook connection. To avoid a displacement of the beams in their longitudinal direction relative to the head of the vertical support, the base section of the C-shaped beam is provided with an opening into which a fixing element can engage which is fixedly connected to the head of the vertical support.
The fact is disadvantageous in the known slab formwork system that, on a coupling of two, three or four formwork panels with one vertical support, all the formwork panels must have the same orientation among one another so that it is not possible to arrange a plurality of formwork panels extending perpendicular to one another on one vertical support. This missing possibility causes in a disadvantageous manner an only limited adaptation capability of the slab formwork system to the respectively present spatial relationships.